On a Knife's Edge
by SufferingThePretences
Summary: The question rests on the edge of a knife. Yes? Or No? The ghost of a ZADR fic, you can probably read into it on your own. One-shot. Complete.


A/N: Boredom induced one-shot. Seriously, what's with all the one-shots lately? Meh, whatever. Thinking of deleting The Sickness is Everywhere.  
Idk, let's let the coin decide... xD

Disclaimer: Gawd, I don't own it, okay?

He had decided to let the coin decide. He usually went to the coin whenever he made any sort of big decision, and this was a MAJOR decision. Probably the biggest decision he would ever make in his entire life. Appearing through blood and bruises, and a life spared. But would he say yes, or no? The coin would make the decision for him.

In the past, the coin had always made the right decision, and had always had the answer. Not like the 'magic' eight ball, who, if it didn't give you the right answer, was always giving those vague answers. No, the coint was strictly 'Heads: yes,' or 'Tails: no.' Short and sweet. No ifs, ands, or buts.

And you always go with the coin's decision. Always.

Dib had a special coin for such occasions. He reached for the velvet-lined box that held it now, making sure to use his good hand. The one that wasn't broken.

He held it in the palm of his hand, feeling the weight there for a moment, and then sighed. This decision was so big, he didn't even trust his own hand to flip the coin. He didn't want to somehow influence the outcome with what HE wanted. No, it was the coin's unfeeling decision he wanted. So he went to the kitchen, and grabbed a large knife out of the droor, balancing it on the kitchen table, and placing the coin - on it's side - on the very tip.

It took a few very frustrating tries to make it stay, but eventually the coin did stay. He watched the unlikely balance of the coin, and then carefully sat down, watching it with intense eyes.

It didn't move.

He didn't touch it, or blow on it, or influence it to fall in any way, as an impatient person would have. Instead, he waited, and waited. Dib had practiced patience, and wasn't bothered by the fact that this was taking so long. He waited, and watched. Waited and watched.

Finally, it was as if nature itself was getting tired of this, and the window suddenly and impossibly blew open, rolling upward on its own by a particularly hard gust of wind. It blew everything in the kitchen around, and Dib watched as the knife fell over, the coin bouncing to the table. Bounce, bounce, bounce....

He trailed it to the wall, where it bumped, and then rolled to the center of the floor. The wind died down, and the coin sat, on its side, in the middle of the kitchen. Horrified, Dib stood up, realising with a cold certainty what the world was telling him. This was his decision. If you aren't supersticious, then you would think this all a coincidence, or something silly like that, but Dib was just that: Dib. And so he knew it was bigger that a simple coinsidence.

He sighed, knowing what he wanted full well, even though it would be hard to say. So he left, leaving the coin there on the ground.

He needed to be somewhere alone for a while to think, even though he knew he would answer yes, of course he would answer yes.

There was what he wanted, and what the world needed, balancing each other out. The coin always worked in the world's favor. What was best for the world, not him. What was best for the majority, not the one. Most of the time, though, what was best for the world wasn't at all good for the boy.

The coin tottered as he left the room, and then regained its balance. His decision was made? But wait! The coin wobbled itself again, unfortunately, the boy was gone.

This particular coin happened to be a quarter, it's ridges good for traction, and it's sides nice and wide.

It teetered, and finally fell. Tails. Tails!

'Tails!' it tried to scream, horrified because it could read his mind, 'Tails!' but to no avail. Just then it felt footsteps, and was releaved. The boy obviously was coming back.

"Cool," it heard a female voice say, and it felt itself being picked up and shoved in a pocket.

A/N: End. Can you guess what the question is? xD

Review, people! =3

Until next time! SufferingThePretences - Signing off!


End file.
